Dessik?
by sexysilver
Summary: Her friends thought she was kissed by her Masaya, was she? Why did Ryou leave suddenly. Will he ever tell Ichigo he loves her? I&R THIS IS THE LAST CAHPTER!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat do not own sleeping beauty or Tokyo Mew Mew.  
  
The people who created it owns it, I am just borrowing it. Smile  
  
This is my first story in my new account so please be nice and red and review, thank you.  
  
*** ** * ?Dessik?  
  
By sexysilver  
  
A figure watched the strawberry hair girl walk with a dark hair boy hand in hand, the figure's hands clutched into a fist as he continued to watch the couple so much in love. He came to the conclusion that she would never return his feelings; this caused him to dig his nails deeper until liquid dripped from his palm. He raised his hand and licked the blood from his palm still watching the couple, the more he watched the more the more angry he became until he had enough.  
  
The alien disappeared with a final thought 'if I cannot have her then nobody will,' across town a blond hair young man's picked up faintly recognizing that voice.  
  
He racked his brain trying to remember where he heard that voice before, while his friend and co worker watched with interests. He watched Ryou's face turn from confusion to anger and wondered what he was thinking for he had all of a sudden stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
Suddenly without warning Ryou stormed out of the café without a word leaving him confused, he watched his retreating form and he shook his head sadly.  
  
She was in trouble, Ryou though as he tried to weave himself through the crowd. A sudden explosion caused him to stop in his track and run toward the other direction where the explosion occurred, when he reached his destination he saw it was to late.  
  
Moments earlier:  
  
She hugged his arms as they continued walked through the park but a sudden explosion occurred caused her to groan, she looked up at her boyfriend whose attention was directed toward the blast. Not now, can't they see I am on a date. Ooh! Someone is going to pay for disturbing my date she thought angry, she made a pitiful excuse and ran toward the blast not giving him a change to say word.  
  
The figure watched from the cherry tree as the Tokyo mew mews fought his new creation, he was little bit disappointed that she was not there until suddenly something pushed from where he stood hid in the tree.  
"This is for disturbing my date" the strawberry hair girl spat angrily a smug look present on her face but the alien did not look angry in fact he was smiling, she thought this was odd. With her cat like abilities she sensed on coming danger and quickly jumped away causing the monster run smack into the tree, the alien seeing this frowned.  
  
She blew a kiss toward his direction before she prepared to summon her attack, it was then she felt something go though her back causing her to fall on her knee. She felt the pain rip though her body as she stood up not wanting to give Kish the satisfaction that he had finally won, she shouted in a strong shaky voice "reborn strawberry check" and aimed it toward the monster.  
  
Kish somewhat happy with the outcome disappeared as the monster burst into white light turning back into a tiger, the strawberry hair girl fell on her knees as the numbness replaced the pain.  
"Ichigo" the four girls cried rushing toward her fallen body, it was then that the blond hair young man arrived at the scene.  
  
He ran toward the fallen girl and proceeded to shake her but she would not wake, Minto checked her pulse to find it very weak.  
"Guys we have to get her to the hospital" she explained worried about her friend's health, Ryou picked up Ichigo as the girls including Ichigo with the help of Minto de-transformed.  
  
They were proceeding toward the entrance when a black car stopped at the entrance of the park, the black window rolled down revealing keiichurou. He motioned them to get in and drove them to toward the cafe, if they had gone to the hospital they would be asked millions of questions which will reveal who there are and they did not want that to happen.  
  
Hi hope you guys like my first chapter.  
  
Please read and review, thank you.  
  
If you did not get it the title is spelled backwards, it is really called kissed? 


	2. ooooohhh Purin is mad

Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat do not own sleeping beauty or Tokyo Mew Mew.  
  
The people who created it owns it, I am just borrowing it. Smile  
  
This is my first story in my new account so please be nice and red and review, thank you.  
  
Dessik By: sexysiver  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When the black car stopped in front of the mew café, Ryou was seen carrying an unconscious strawberry hair girl into the café while four girls followed behind.  
  
The driver placed his arms on the steering wheel as he watched his friend and co-owner run into the café in top speed with the four girls trailing behind, wondering where he was taking her. There was love present in his eyes and in his actions when she was near, if only he would tell his feelings toward her before too late.  
  
When he was walking up from the lab he heard an ear piercing scream belonging to a girl, afraid that something might had happened rushed upstairs to see the girls scared and Ryou near in tears.  
"What's wrong? What happen?" he questioned out of breathe; he placed his medicine bag next to Ryou and preparing to treat Ichigo when Ryou stopped him.  
"Its is no original injury" Ryou explained leaving him very much confused "move your hand from her spinal cord to her shoulder blade" he commented , Keiichurou till confused did as he was told and slowly moved his hands upward from her spinal cord until suddenly Ichigo let out a piercing scream. Alarmed by this, he quickly removed his hands and looked at Ryou who looked as confused as he. Receiving no answers from Ryou he turned his attention toward the girls, by the looks in their eyes they did not know much either but the information they gather would help bring Ichigo back to the living.  
"All we know is that, Kisshu did something to her during the fight" Minto gave hoping it could help in some way.  
"I did see Kisshu hold a bow of some sort ready to shoot" Purin said jumping onto the bed, the girls and the two young men glared at her. She smiled sheepishly; they went back to discussing what had happen. She curiously went toward her friend and leader wanting to find out what caused her to be in this state, she quickly found the source of the problem without causing Ichigo to scream like Keiichurou had caused moment earlier. She slowly examined the weapon through her back by the touch of her hand; there was no other way of removing the weapon without casing her to scream she thought. She jumped down grabbing a sock from the drawer to see everyone looking at her; she smiled hiding the rolled sock behind her back and putting on an innocent smile. She stuffed the sock in her mouth before jumping on the bed once more.  
"I am sorry" she whispered grabbing the arrow with both hands and pulled it, her screams were muffled by the sock which Purin was thankful for. She used the arrow to cut the outer layer of her skin and suddenly felt like she could use a nap, because she broke only a bit of the surface so it was just temporary. She shook her head trying to knock herself out of the sleeping spell which worked, thank god. So he used a sleeping spell on her? She thought, just like sleeping beauty....  
"Ok first let's take out the arrow then we will see what happens, ok?" Keiichurou explained and they nodded in agreement.  
"Guys I got the-" Purin tried to explain but Minto cut her off, telling her to hush.  
"But guys I-" she tried to explain once more but they ignored her, she sat on the bed her arms crossed with a pout present on her face. Lets see how long until they figure it out she thought, one Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi.  
"Relasu get bowl of water and towel just in case" Keiichurou explained as he dig through his bag, she nodded and ran off toward the bathroom.  
  
Four Mississippi, five Mississippi, she counted in her head as she watched them take an arrow that she had already taken out.  
"That is strange" Ryou said feeling no arrow through her back. Six Mississippi, seven Mississippi, Purin continued in her head as she watched with an amused face.  
  
Relasu came in with a bowl of water and towels which she accidentally poured all over Minto; Keiichurou had to control them before a fight could break out  
"Zakuro help me find the arrow, I cannot find it anymore" Ryou simplified as he tried to feel for the arrow along with Zakuro's help. Eight Mississippi, nine Mississippi, Purin counted, watching them.  
"The arrow was just here" Ryou questioned, Keiichurou not understanding why they would have trouble finding an arrow until he himself could not find it. Ten Mississippi, eleven-  
"Why is there a sock in her mouth?" Minto asked taking Ryou's favorite sock from Ichigo's mouth, they all looked toward Purin.  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely distracted, I took the opportunity and took out the invisible arrow" she lectured and was about to continue when Ryou cut her off.  
"Keiichurou proceed in examining the weapon-" he started ordering but was knocked out by Purin who was now very angry at being ignored.  
"Purin I am surprised at you" Relasu said motherly but Purin had enough of being nice.  
"Go find out how to bring Ichigo on your own" she angrily stated running out of the room crying, everyone looked at one another trying to figure out what had happened.  
  
This is my second chap, oh you guys liked it. So what is going to happen with Purin? And will Ichigo ever be with the living? Stay tune for the next chapter of Dessk  
Please read and review/ do not mind the bad grammar. 


	3. what is with purin and this alien? what ...

S. Silver  
  
She ran out from the Mew café crying not noticing the direction she was running to.... yet she did not care where she was going, she just wanted to get away. She ran around the corner as she used the sleeve of her pale shirt to wipe her tears only too be on her butt, she realizing what had happened and quickly apologized. As she apologized she heard laughter from above and squint her eyes trying to see the figure she crashed into, there standing in front of her was one of her enemy who she had befriended when she was trapped with him.  
  
When he saw her teary face he stopped laughing and looked on with concern which he quickly tried to hide, he bend down handing her a tissue which he magically made appeared out of thin air. She smiled through her tears and thanked him; she blushed as she wiped her tears and traces of tears from her face.  
"What's got you down?" he asked helping her up onto her feet, she hesitated before she let him pull her up.  
"The girls would not listen to me when I tried to tell them about the invisible arrow, nobody listens only Ichigo listens" she spoke as fresh batches of tears flow freely down her face; he wiped her tears with his thumb.  
"They are not your friend if they do not listen to you and ignore you, your something special..." he explained bring her into a hug, it was then he pulled her away arm length "wait you said invisible arrow?" he asked, she nodded.  
"Kishu was practicing his shooting earlier.... So what is the invisible arrow all about?" he asked motioning her to walk with him, she looked at him as if he had grown an extra head.  
"Apparently this arrow has some kinda of sleeping spell that shot Ichigo in the chest" she explained, she looked to see him not beside her and looked back. There he stood motionless with an expressionless face, she wondered what was wrong? Was it something she said?  
"Kishu had been working on something in his room and it has been causing him to laugh evilly, when he went to battle you guys I went to his room..." he said before he stopped in mid sentence.  
"What?! What happened?" she requested un-patiently, he nodded and took a deep breathe.  
"Well it was a sleeping spell.... You know that already, anyway once the victim is shot with the sleeping spell she has five hours before she is forever in this state" he clarified carefully and hesitated knowing the reaction and he was correct.  
"She has what?" she screamed, she checking her watch to see that she only had an hour left. She started panicking and walking back a fore, he stopped her and faced her in his direction but she still was panicking. He did the only thing he could think of and had wanted to do for a long time since they were stuck that faithful day, he kissed her., at first it was softy and feather light but when she responded he deepened the kiss until they were out of breath and had to stop. He stepped back a few inches in case she spilled her wrath on her but she did not instead she looked flushed and dreamy eyed, he could not help but smile at the reaction he could cause her.  
"As I was saying during this.... Hum... thirty five minutes she has to be kissed by her soul mate..." he enlightened before he was cut off with her kissing his cheeks and running off, he stared at her retreating form as a smile blush appeared on his face. He shook his head, and laughed at his stupid ness before he vanished.  
  
It took her five minutes to get to the café and another fifteen to call Masaya and asking him to come down to the Mew café, the girls apparently heard her came running down the stairs leaving Ryou to watch Ichigo. The girls gathered around Pudding and asked for her apologizes; she smiled knowing that even although they are different they care. She forgave them and told the girls about what had happened except for the event involving a certain alien, they woo and ah at how romantic it sounded.  
"Ah pudding you came back, the girls felt so terrible that they wanted to go out and search for you" Keiichiro explained as he walked down the stairs, it was then a knock sounded at the door.  
  
He stared at her sleeping form wondering if there was anything he could have done to prevent the event from occurring, he sighed touching his black and blue mark that Pudding had given to him earlier and winced.

It was proved that these feeling he had were trouble for him, the girls and the operation.... she reminded him of sleeping beauty except for the red hair and the pale skin he thought. He wondered if he kissed her would it wake her up... a smile appeared on his lips, it was worth a try right he thought. He stood up from his sitting position and bent down and kissed her gently on her lips, his heart leaped when his lips touch hers. It was then he heard footsteps, he straightened quickly. He realized what he done and felt as if he was taking advantage of her, he sighed and collapsed onto the bed.

What was she doing to him? He wondered staring at her peaceful feature …. It was then that he heard footsteps up the stairs; he looked up to see the girls along with Masaya walk in. He walked to the door where Purin stood as he watch Masaya look at the girls in question, he saw Ichigo's hand move and her about to get up when she collapsed in weakness. He turned to Purin to see if she saw but there was no trace of her seeing this miracle, he almost had a heart attack when Masaya bend down and kissed her which she responded.

This cause the girls to scream in delight and jumping around for a well done and for a fairytale come true, Purin looked in the direction where Ryou had once stood. She sighed knowing how he felt; Minto grabbed her hand and pulled her into a dance. She and the girls along with the two couples went to celebrate; she before she left heard voices in the next room.

"Are you sure?" Keiichiro asked knowing that Purin was there, Ryou nodded.

"It will benefit everyone, I will still help you but you would be able to see me" he said as Keiichiro stood up, she watched as they hugged and said there goodbyes. She hid in the corner as they were coming out and heard that he was leaving tonight; she followed him to where Ichigo laid earlier.

"I know it was you" she spoke all of a sudden, Ryou nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard her voice but ignored her as he continued to pack.

"You are Ichigo's prince not Masaya, I have a feeling you did something to awaken her…. like kiss her." she watch him freeze momentarily before going back to pack, "The spell someone told me was that a kiss from the victim's soul mate would break the spell…. Think about that."

"I know you mean well Purin but can you not see they are so much in love" he nearly shouted, all she said "was that love was blind" before she left him alone with his thoughts.

She watched her friends enjoy themselves as she sat there watching Ichigo having fun with Masaya, if only you knew, if only you knew she thought silently.

He explore the perimeter before joining his partner and an long time friend in the front of Mew café, he glance up at café once more before shaking his hand.

"Take care of your self and the girls, do not let harm come to them" he spoke as she climbed into his car, his friend smiled and nodded.

"Take care, old buddy" Keiichiro said to no one at all as the car disappeared into the horizon, he stared at what two friends accomplished and sighed nothing will ever be the same again he thought.

Sorry about the names being somewhat different, I receive different names from different sites.

So what did you think?

Thank you all for reading, please give me three reviews to go on please.


	4. An exposion? what the hell? does she sus...

Hi welcome back to my story, hope you have been enjoying it so far. Tokyo Mew Mew do not belong to me, got that? Good on with the story.  
  
DessiK  
  
By: S. Silver  
  
She absent mindedly stir the melted ice cream in her bowl not realizing that Masaya had been trying to get her attention for five full minutes, her spoon suddenly drop from her hands spilling the contents over the table. She woke up from her thoughts when she felt coldness and something wet on her lap, she looked down to see her ice cream all over her new skirt.  
  
She jumped up spilling the mess on her skirt onto the floor as she grabbed some tissues and started wiping her skirt she wore especially for him; Masaya meanwhile wiped the mess on the table wondering what was wrong with her? Usually she would love to go to the ice pallor and enjoyed her favorite three scoop ice cream; he would have to ask her what was wrong he thought.  
  
She felt so embarrassed here she was with her boyfriend at her favorite place and all she could think about was him; they quickly left hand in hand toward the park leaving the mess on the table and on the floor. She should be enjoying his company but she couldn't, her thoughts were on Ryou's disappearance.  
  
She had not seen him for three weeks and she was worried, she someone that would gladly see him gone missed him terribly. She wanted to know where he was and when he was coming back, she tried telling herself that she was just a worried friend looking out for him but this feeling of sadness.... This unknown sadness was unfamiliar; it felt like her heart was being torn out just like the time when she saw Masaya around other girls after his match.  
"What is wrong Ichigo?" Masaya asked for the second time, she realizing he was talking to her and trying to start a conversation with her.  
"Nothing Masaya" she smiled falsely hoping he would not see passed her mask, she sighed in relief when he did not suspect or was that perhaps he wanted to wait until she felt comfortable in telling her problem.  
  
She tried really hard to enjoy her date but her mind always landed with Ryou, each time she ask Keiichiro where was Ryou and when was he coming back? He would always change the subject, she sometimes wonder if he knew anything about it? The other girls never seem to notice Ryou's disappearance or wondered what happened to him? And she some times felt like screaming don't you care but then she realize why do she care, when all he been was a jerk to her.  
  
-:-  
  
They continue the mission as if he was never there but receiving information from an unknown source, she and the girls would sit down and try to figure out who was their informer but no one knew and no one asked.  
  
They succeeded in defeated the enemies and life went back to normal; the Tokyo Mew Mew still did not know the identity of the blue knight but Ichigo did not really care she had Masaya. She had given up on Ryou ever coming back which she had slowly come to accept over the time period of five years, the girls called him a betrayer because he deserted them in their time of need.  
  
After a month he disappeared the attacks been constant as if they were trying to worn them out but they somehow got through it with Keiichiro's help, what was weird was that when they had been injured in one of their battles and had to stay over night they thought they heard another male voice talking to Keiichiro. Thinking that the medicine Keiichiro had given earlier was causing this reaction, they ignored it thinning it was their imagination.  
  
-:-  
  
The girls would some times take bets on who might be the blue knight but there was no definite answer to who was this masked man was, the girls went on with their life but still worked at the mew café.  
  
-:-  
  
One day they sat around the café table having their break discussing the past, the subject of the kiss that awoke Ichigo came up and the girls squealed how is was just like the fairytale sleeping beauty. Ichigo smiled and blush deeply when the subject was talked about among the girls, she sat back listening to how they help with her happy ending and how they wish they could have that too.  
  
-:-  
  
She remember that day like it was yesterday but really it was five years ago, she remembered she felt a soft lips upon hers that lingered for a moment waking her from her slumber. As quickly as the kiss came it disappeared...the kiss was familiar somehow, she did not know where but she was she was kissed like that before.  
  
Then another pair of lips was upon hers which belong to Masaya... when she asked repeatedly who had kissed her they would say it was Masaya your soul mate but she was not sure if it was him, she over the years made herself believe that it was Masaya who kissed her not anyone else. She looked at Pudding who sat there looking bored; she wondered why she was not talking up a storm when it came to her near fairytale experience.  
"Hey pudding what is wrong?" she asked softly, pudding shook her head telling her it was nothing. Ichigo not believing her stood up and sat next to her, and asked again.  
"It is nothing, I am just disappointed" she truthfully said, standing up and walking away. Ichigo seeing that the girls were busy followed Pudding; she found her in the kitchen where she sat on the counter eating a banana.  
"You know Pudding I am here for you" she stated grabbing a strawberry off a plate of deserts, she nodded.  
"Everything that happen over the five years was not suppose to be" she angrily stated before storming out of the kitchen leaving a confused Ichigo wondering what she had meant.  
  
Will Pudding tell Ichigo about her mysterious kisser? What was that explosion wasn't evil defeated? ]Thank you[ I thought it was a little boring but oh well it is your opinions that matter not mine, so if you liked it would you mind giving me three reviews thank you. I already have the fifth chapter written and is waiting for your reviews, I am sorry my story totally sucks.  
  
-:- . 


	5. Kishu is back?

-:- . DessiK  
  
S. Silver  
  
The next few days pudding seem distant from the girls and from Ichigo who she considered a big sister, they tried asking what was wrong but all she said that 'Everything that happen over the five years period was not suppose to be.'  
"How can I help you? If I do not know what is wrong with you?" Ichigo asked one day, Pudding stopped working and looked at Ichigo before continuing as nothing was said. She stopped once again and stared at Ichigo  
"Who do you think kissed you....?" Pudding asked, her question was not heard because an explosion occurred and it was louder than the sound of her voice. The girls ran toward the explosion not knowing what to expect, when they arrived they saw the one person they dreaded most who they thought surrendered at their last battle.  
  
They turn into the Tokyo Mew Mew's something they never thought they would do again; they fought the large dog under the alien's control.  
  
They use their powers but they were not strong enough to defeat the control he had on it, even blue knight who arrived a few minutes later could not defeat it like he used to. When they combined their powers, they beat it and destroy the control he had upon the dog.  
  
They thought they heard laughter before it slowly faded, soon it was only them and the mess the dog created surrounding them; here it go again they thought sadly. They had to once more put their lives on hold in hopes of saving the world. -:- Three young men sat on park benches under a cherry blossom tree in a beautiful clearing hidden by large over grown trees, not touched by humans recently discovered by the three.  
"The battle has begun again" Keiichiro affirmed sadly knowing the hardship the girls were going juggling several things at once, the figure nodded.  
"This time it is the battle for Ichigo" the figure spoke and both Keiichiro and the alien nodded.  
"Knowing Kish I think he would do anything to have her, even if it means killing everyone she loves" the alien explained slouching; they would meet on different occasions to talk about things dealing with the Tokyo Mew Mew's, the next occurrence and etc....  
"It means we have to kill him first before he hurts innocent people" the figure stated angrily and with determination in his voice, Keiichiro smiled.  
"You still love her don't you?" Keiichiro asked, the figure stood up walking a few distant away from the safely of the cherry blossom tree silently answering his question.  
"You know I haven't a chance with her, Masaya is her soul mate" he said with a hint of envy in his voice, the alien shook his head knowing how he felt.  
"Ryou I know it was not Masaya that awoke Ichigo, it was you" Keiichiro smiled, Ryou had a look of surprise on his face that he usually disguised. The alien watched in amusement remembering the last conversation he had with pudding on the sleeping spell, he shook his head so he is her soul mate eh? He thought smirking.  
  
-:-  
  
"Guess what?" Ichigo screamed, the girls wanting to know rush toward her, she showed her hand where a simple two carrot ring sat on her hand.  
"Oh my god your engaged" the girls shriek jumping up and down with Ichigo, they were happy for Ichigo for they knew that juggling a boyfriend and saving the world was a difficult job and also...she was the first one to get hitched.  
  
When Pudding saw it she sighed and went to work ignoring the fact that she should be happy for her friend instead of being sad, the girls did not notice her disappearance because they were too busy examining the ring and congratulating her.  
  
She suddenly stopped in her track there was Keiichiro, pie and... Ryou she thought squinting her eyes, she quickly hid as the back door of the café was opened.  
"I never thought I would step in here without having the mew mew's attack me" Pie laughed as he followed the young men inside, they directly went to his office where Pudding listened in.  
  
It was mostly Mew Mew things, so that is where Keiichiro gets his information she thought. Wait until the girls hear this she thought.  
  
-:-  
  
"Where is that blasted bird" she screamed searching high and low for Ryou... not the human version but the pet bird also names Ryou which Ryou gave her, Keiichiro watched for a moment knowing fully well where that bird had gone.  
  
She did not like to be without her pet, she loved him. He was the only thing she had of Ryou, ever since he disappeared five years ago along with his things she been missing him.  
"He is bound to be here somewhere, go celebrate and I will find him for you" he said practically pushing them out of the café, when they were out of site he climbed the stairs to Ryou's room where he stood feeding his pet bird.  
"You know that she would need that back" he asked, he nodded, and sighed.  
"I know she needs him for the wedding" he carelessly said collapsing onto his bed, he smirked at his friend's face as the bird settle on his well built chest.  
  
How did he know that he wondered walking from Ryou's room to his office, he did not even find out until five minutes ago from pudding whom did not wanted to go and celebrate in the first place was eventually talked her into it.  
  
What did you think? I know a little bit boring but hoped you liked it, thank you readers for reading my story and thank you reviewers for reviewing.

I am sorry it is confusing but my writing has gotten better and i really mean better.... if Igo on write it will be less confusing.

Hope you guys liked my stroy please live me four reviews thank you.


	6. The end of a talehappy endingwill Ichigo...

Ok, ok my last two totally suck ok I get it. I was trying something new, my friend she is a great writer. I love her writing it is so moving yet at the same time very sophisticated and I wanted to write like that.... I guess I can not, /sigh I will try to remember to write in my own way but I am imitated by other writers. /Please make sense I hope that I correctly used the song, I have been searching for a song that fix this last chapter. /I cannot believe that it is over the song is from Pokemon, 'If tears could bring you back'. I forgot the author but it is found at www.thepokemontower.com  
  
DessiK

By: Sexy silver  
  
Ichigo have been preparing for the wedding she was going to have in three months....You heard me in three months, they decided that they love each other and could not wait anymore.  
  
Somehow Ryou found out about the three month wedding, he was really ok with it. He must have really loved her to let her go like that, when all the girls could see all the love he had for her, she smiled remembering the bet the girls made on Ichigo and Ryou, too bad she and lettuce lost she thought looking out the window.  
  
She was currently in the same room as Ryou, Keiichiro and Pie who were talking about the where bouts of Kishu. After they found about her snooping in on their meeting they let her in but not after she swore not to tell of Ryou and Pie's presents at the Mew cafe, they have been trying to find out Kishu's location without success for two month's now. By Ryou's wishes they had to find Kishu before Ichigo's wedding, which was a month away and a lot of things can happen in one month.  
  
It very difficult planning a wedding and battling monsters, Masaya having no clue as I said before wondered why Ichigo and the girls would all of a sudden after a call run out as their life depended upon it and he asked me this but I could not say "Oh the reason why is because we are the Tokyo Mew mew's the defenders of Earth." I highly doubt he would believe that, also after this we will go back living our normal lives without the animal genes within us so why bother telling him.  
"I think I have a lead on where Kishu might be hiding" Ryou explained, this caught her attention as well as the others.  
"I believe that that he is hiding near the waterfront, near where Lettuce had first transformed into a dolphin to save a child's life."  
  
This made them quickly rush out to the red car where they dove as quickly as they could toward his hiding place, at the same time the girls were serving the customer's orders when they saw the four run down and out the café.  
  
They wanted to see what was happening yet they had hungry customers....  
  
They arrived at the waterfront to see Kishu standing on the dock with his arms crossed, when he saw them he smirked.  
"About time you figured it out, here I thought four heads was better than one.... I guess I was wrong. Pie I cannot believe you betray me and our own kind for these worthless humans" Kishu teased to the three before yelling the last part to Pie, Ryou stepped forward taking out a sword he had strapped to his back he had taken before they ran out.  
  
Kishu laughed jumping off the dock pole and landing in front of them, Ryou and Kishu battled but Ryou only having a sword and his skills was no match for Kishu's power. In the end the two opponents were breathing heavily and glaring at each other as they catch there breathes, it was then that the Tokyo mew mew's came to the rescue.  
  
They battle Kishu with ease which was very surprising; what they did not know was that Keiichiro slip something in there tea this morning making them more powerful. After a while they were tired considering they have not battled for many years and was a little rusty, they jump back after a close encounter with his power and Ryou stepped forward ignoring his injures.  
"Ah come back for more eh" Kishu said throwing his power toward Ryou, Ryou barely missed it as he jumped back and cut Kishu deeply that he bleed.  
  
Ichigo not wanting Ryou hurt then he was already ignored her tiredness and fought one on one with Kishu, she slip up allowing Kishu one open attach. He threw a flaming ball hurling toward her. She braced for a collision with her eyes closed but it never came, she opened her eyes to see the blue knight kneeling in front of her in pain.  
  
She watched as the Blue Knight fought the alien but he was not strong enough, she saw someone behind Kishu. Her pink eyes widen when she recognized the person to be Ryou who approach him from behind and stabbed him in the back.  
  
Everyone watched as Kishu at the last moment turned around throwing a fire bolt toward him knocking him unconscious and into the water; it also knocked the blue knight against the tree making him unconscious revealing him to be Masaya.  
  
She quickly without thinking ran to the water and jumped in surprising everyone presently there, she force herself to swim deeper and deeper when her lungs crave for air but she ignored it and continued onward. She swam until she saw his body lying on the ocean floor; she picked him up and tried to swim back up quickly but because of this new weight she struggle toward the surface.  
  
She broke the surface and the girls help him onto the dock then helped her as well. When she saw Masaya, a memory of what happen flash through her head. She quickly ran to him checking to see if he was ok.  
  
It was not known what happened to Ryou after the paramedics was called on Minto's phone and Masaya was taken to the nearest hospital, the girls wanted to be there for Ichigo went with her leaving Keiichiro and Pie there alone with Ryou who lay there after the event that just happened.

How will I start

Tomorrow without you here?

Whose heart will guide me

When all the answers disappear?

Is it too late?

Are you too far gone to stay?  
  
The month passed to quickly for Ichigo, soon the day of the wedding arrived. She stood there in her wedding gown staring at herself when a cat she never thought she would ever see again came through the window.

Best friends forever

Should never have to go away

What will I do?

You know I'm only half without you

How will I make it through?

"Alto" she gasped, soon the cat in her arms glow a reddish color knocking Ichigo of her feet and Ryou on top of her. She remembered this experience when she found out about his past she thought blushing.  
"Sorry Ichigo about that" he smiled standing up and helping her up in the process, he look at the girl he come to love the first day he laid eyes on her and could not help but feel pain in his heart.  
"I want to congratulate you on the engagement to Masaya, I know he will treat you right he has a good heart.... and also for defeating the alien once more while planning for your wedding it must have been hard." he nervously stated, he wanted to kiss her one last time before she got married.

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give if you

Return to me someday, somehow, some way

If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
He had missed her lips against his as well their kisses they shared, he slowly leaned in giving her time to change her mind. He seeing that she was not going to pull away leaned toward her until his lips met hers in a sweet kiss they would never forget.  
  
She was surprised she did not turn into a cat yet but then realized she did not have the animal genes anymore... She melted into the kiss once she responded to his kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his body wanting to have more of him, he took this opportunity to deepen the kiss.

I'd cry you an ocean

If you'd sail on home again

Waves of emotion

Will carry you and all they can

Just like love guides you

And your heart will chart the course

Soon you'll be drifting Into the arms of your true north

Look in my eyes (look in my eyes)

You'll see a million tears have gone by

And still they're not dry  
  
She felt as if she was floating on a cloud and dizzy, she hoped this would never end.  
  
As he kissed her he wondered if giving her up was the right thing to do but he knew it was, he would give anything to see her happy even if it meant his happiness.  
  
Suddenly Pudding heard a meow before it disappeared, she opened the door to see Ichigo on the floor dazed. She closed the door behind her and locked it; she watched her face turn from dazed to sadness as she approached her.  
"Ryou was here wasn't he?" she asked, Ichigo nodded sadly. If only tears could bring you back to me If only love could find a way What I would do, what I would give if you Return to me someday, somehow, some way If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
Ichigo put a gloved hand to her lips still remembering the kiss; she smiled forgetting she was there. That kiss was familiar just like the kiss that awoke her from what they called a sleeping beauty spell; it could not have been Ryou could it? But the girls said that Masaya kissed her, her thoughts flew back to the conversation they had before they heard an explosion. Pudding had once asked "Who do you think kissed you....?" she turned toward Pudding who watched her carefully as she figured out things for herself.

I'd hold you close

And shout the words I only whispered before

For one more chance, for one last dance

There's not a thing that I would not endure  
  
"Pudding who did kiss me that day" she asked, pudding wanted to tell her but Ryou made her swear that she would not tell. She cross her finger and said the one thing everyone had been saying and the one thing she been trying to say it wasn't.  
"Masaya" she lied, Ichigo nodded. She knew that everyone said that even Keiichiro and now Pudding, she knew now that she was destined to be Masaya's wife.  
  
A knock was heard before Minto spoke, saying it was time.  
  
Pudding watched her friend leave the room and head toward Masaya; she turned back toward the window and sigh. I hope your happy Ryou, you made both you and her unhappy she thought walking out of the room.

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give if you

Return to me someday, somehow, some way

If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
He stood outside in Keiichiro's car, Keiichiro had offered to give him. Goodbye Ichigo, have a great life he spoke to the wind trying not cry as he tried to mend his broken heart. He turned toward the car when he heard his name being screamed, he turn around to see Ichigo running toward him.  
"What are you doing? Your getting married why are you here?" he asked surprised at this sudden action, maybe she forgot to say something he thought.  
"I realized who kissed me.... and you know who it was? It was you Ryou" she revealed, he stared down at her speechless. Did Pudding tell? He wondered, he hoped not but he had hoped she would too.  
"Ichigo You love Masaya not me, go be happy with him" he spoke with a harsh manner and turned away from her ready to climb into the car but Ichigo stopped him.  
"I thought I loved Masaya but I don't... I love you Ryou" she cried hugging him; he could not help but hug her back.  
"I love you too Ichigo" he smiled, he lifted her head and wiping her tears with his thumb as he lean down to kiss her. A cheer rang from the entrance of the church by the four girls but it was not notice by the kissing couple.  
"You guys owe us money" Pie stated and lettuce nodded in agreement as the girls groan at their lost but got over it.  
  
Masaya knew that Ichigo would be happier with Ryou, he could see it. He smiled as he watched the scene before him a little hurt that she did not love him.  
  
What do you think? This is the end of the road for this story............  
  
S

m

i

l

e

J

U

S

T  
  
J

O

K

I

N

G  
  
"And they lived happily ever after the end" she ended; she looked down at the strawberry blond hair child who still lay there awake.  
"That is a weird story mommy, not like the sleeping beauty I read in the book" she explained pointing to the book on the night stand, the red hair young woman just smiled.  
"This is mommy's version of sleeping beauty" she smiled remembering the events that had occurred that lead her to this very day.  
"I don't like that version mommy" the small child truthfully stated before a yawn interrupted her words, the young woman smiled and tuck in the strawberry blond hair girl before turning off the lights.  
"Goodnight mommy I love you" she sleepily said as the young woman closed the door to the child's room, it was then that she was embraced by strong masculine arms.  
  
She smiled leaning into her husband's chest, his hold on her waist tightened as he kissed the top of her head. She turned around his arms still around her and gave him a breathtaking kiss in which he happily returned, as he kissed her he scooped her in his arms and carried her to their room.  
"Are you going to tell him?" Minto asked holding a small bundle in her arms, each of the girls found their own soul mate as well as Masaya and Keiichiro.  
  
The girls try to meet once in a while see how they were doing and hang out like they use to, it was not easy when each of them had their own life and family to take care of.  
"I will.... Just not yet" she smiled a blush appearing on her face, the girls squealed when Ryou walked into the Tokyo Mew café.  
"Come on Ichigo go tell him" they whispered, they pushed her forward accidentally knocking her into his arms which she and he did not mind.  
"Hello Ryou" she welcomed kissing his cheek and leading him into the kitchen away from the girls, once they were alone she settle him down before telling him the news.  
"Remember I had morning sickness for a week...." She started to explain before his finger to her lips stopped her, he smiled softly and kissed her.  
"I already know... we are going to have a baby" he smiled with that similar twinkle he had when he found out about Sakura, he was about to kiss her when she pulled away.  
"You know we are going to have a baby but we aren't? Instead we are having twins" she exclaimed happily, she suddenly heard a thump and looked down to see Ryou unconscious.  
  
The girls fell on top of each other and happen to see Ryou faint, the five girls laugh at Ryou's expression to the news. Life was good.  
  
I want to thank:

Zetunia

CuteIchigo thank you again thank you again

sugarlump59

Angel Starcalista thank you again

Nibzo thank you again thank you again thank you again thank you again thank you again

IchigoRyou thank you again

shmimble

DimondPrincess thank you again

Jennyluvbrok aka Ms. Shirogane hanajima  
For reviewing  
And also  
For the readers who read DessiK  
  
I hope you enjoyed the story Do you want me to write more Tokyo Mew Mew stories yes or no, tell me in reviews ok!  
Goodbye my royal fans /wink I will be back next time


End file.
